1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there is known a therapeutic treatment apparatus used to perform a medical treatment on a biological tissue by using high-frequency energy or thermal energy. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-190561 discloses a technology concerning a therapeutic treatment apparatus configured to heat and coagulate a biological tissue. This therapeutic treatment apparatus includes a pair of openable/closable jaws that grip a biological tissue. These jaws have heat conduction units, each of which is provided with a heat generator that generates heat by energization. When the heat conduction units are heated, the gripped biological tissue is heated. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI publication No. 2001-190561 discloses a technology that concerns acquiring temperatures of the heat conduction units and a biological tissue based on a change in electric resistance value of each heat generator and controlling the heat conduction units to a predetermined temperature.